The invention is based on the improvement of China's invention patent 200710048850.9. China's invention patent 200710048850.9 discloses a bionic tooth implant. The bionic tooth implant comprises a fixed root part, a neck part and a basal platform part. The fixed root part comprises a main root and at least one subsidiary root. The diameter of the subsidiary root is smaller than that of the main root. An inclined hole passes through from the main root or the neck to the outer periphery thereof, or the inclined hole passes through from the main root or the neck to the outer periphery thereof at the same time. The upper end part of each subsidiary root is provided obliquely in one inclined-direction hole. The invention has great early stable performance and early anti-rotation torsionproof capability, may increase contact area between the implant and the jaw, improves successful rate of immediate implant and immediate stress, and strengthens successful rate effectively playing a chewing role for a long time.
Although the above invention has proposed the form of the multi-root bionic tooth implant but its structure, basal platform and subsidiary root need to be improved, so that the surgeon may smoothly implement simple and rapid installation operation in the narrow human mouth cavity environment.